His Family
by bfm10
Summary: 11 years since Lenny first met - time for a new Lenny one-shot. If I write anything more it will spoil it, so if you're willing just give it a shot (pun unintended!).


_**A/N: Hi there, future people! This is my second time-capsule A/N, but the first one to be posted because this is supposed to be published first. I'd prepared these in advance so I could post without having my computer with me. This is planned for the "anniversary" of Lenny's first meeting, so the posting date has meaning :)**_

 ** _Special thanks to HeWolf from the BBT forum that beta read this in a short notice._**

 ** _I do not own anything Big Bang Theory. I only own the OCs here._**

* * *

 **His Family**

His family is extraordinary. They say they're a gift to the scientific community, and to science as a whole. They say his having a family with her is a blessing, a true power move, or destiny, depending on which TV show you're watching or which article you're reading.

They have four kids. They originally planned for two but when those proved to be such great contributions to science, they made another one, and another one after that. She said that in an interview. He added that they love each of them dearly. But he was mostly quiet, like he is on interviews. It is usually her that does the talking.

Their kids are short, dark-haired, curly, brown-eyed, with glasses. Like him, but also like her. When they talk about their work and discoveries, they're in their element. Science also seems to be what they're doing all the time. But once it's not science anymore, two of them seem shy, insecure, reserved. Like him. They seem to want to vanish. The other two don't seem to care, but they don't seem to care too much about the interviewers either.

He truly loves his kids. I can tell, even from TV and from those few short times, years ago, when I ran into them when he came with his kids (then two) for a visit with his former roommate. He cares for them, he shows them affection. He tries to support them when they're struggling. All that he didn't have as a kid, all that I doubt she gives them.

They don't know me. They may remember I'm that blond woman who used to be their dad's neighbor. I'm probably not much more than that to him as well. I'm an old acquaintance.

But, "I don't think it's going to work," he tells me, just like he did about a year before, when they hooked up the first time. And just like then, I can't contain my smile as I walk away to bring him and his friends their orders.

* * *

His family is exemplary. Physics Doctor father, Medical Doctor mother. Two adorable kids. One redhead like her (a natural shade, not this artificial red she has), but curly like him, one has straight bright brown hair. They have brown eyes, like both parents. Not all too far from average height, she's taller than him.

They're smart, obviously. And kind, and sweet. Like him. He raised them to be this way. She's a busy doctor, she's not around that much. Besides, she cares mostly about herself. She doesn't care too much about others' feelings.

Okay that may not be fair of me, but I see how she'd just do what she wants with him not even knowing what's going on.

They live downstairs. His former roommate didn't want him to move far away and it is close to the hospital she works at.

I see them almost every day. I catch up, and I play with the kids sometimes. I love them. How could I not? They're so, so great. Like him. But she doesn't want me to babysit, and she's bitchy to me when we meet. So I keep my distance, especially when she's around. I'm the friendly neighbor, watching from afar.

But, "I didn't cave this time, it was hard because she kept crying. Eventually, she got up and left. I haven't seen her since then, and she won't answer my texts. So, either we're over, or Sheldon trapped her and is using her as his personal slave-doctor," he says. I smile. Only partly because of his joke.

* * *

His family is like a picture out of a magazine. One of those magazines for business women, with an article that goes on and on about what she had achieved.

Well, she got him. And she got to have his children. That is a very big achievement.

They're also dressed like in a magazine. She let him keep the glasses, as it got to the point that doing otherwise would be abusive. But out went every piece of clothing he had, and in went those expensive suits, the fine shirts, the vests, the neatly ironed pants, the shiny shoes. She puts their kids in those dressy clothes all the time, as well. Those poor things always have to keep an eye out so they don't get their clothes dirty. Or muss their perfectly styled hair.

They have two, but her father is pushing for more. Her parents accepted her "white boy" lover eventually. Both kids have this beautiful interracial skin tone. One has black hair, like hers, the other's is brown like his. Both with straight hair, although it may be straightened. Both have brown eyes, but one has his exact set of adorable eyes. They are well behaved, well mannered. She taught them. She doesn't let them read comic books. Only movies are allowed, but no more than two a week, and not more than two hours of video games. He tried to make her change her mind but he's no match for her. In fact, many can overpower and control him, crushing who he is. She never tried to contain herself from doing that. She molded him into what she wanted.

He's still his sweet, kind, caring self. Just withdrawn, a bit "deflated", His once evident passion and enthusiasm over the things he enjoyed now rarely present. Their kids are kind of like that too. They show joy, they smile, they laugh. They've skipped grades and are at the top of their classes at that fancy private school. They're accomplished and they sure like that. But are they truly happy?

She's there. She takes them shopping, she's active at their school. She teaches them how to play the piano and takes them to watch plays. She cooks for them. But she has all those rules and directions. He's clearly the warm parent. He's the one to notice when something's wrong, to make them talk about it, to show empathy and compassion.

After some time and pressure from our friends, she's come to accept my presence. I was part of the gang and she couldn't change that. So I get to be there, with their kids. It bothers me that they're so.. "straightened up", but I love them deeply. They're _his_ kids. And when she's not around, I make sure to have them get loose, to make them fool around as much as they can. Until she comes to pick them up to their home. Her home. I'm their fun Aunt Penny. There for fun "do-not-tell-Mom" time, not to be taken seriously.

But, "She slept with her ex-boyfriend. Long distance relationship, what was I thinking?" He sighs. I turn my head quickly, so he wouldn't see my smile. Then I take a breath, turn back and sympathize, trying to be a good friend.

* * *

His family is just fantastic. And it hurts so, _so_ bad.

He did it the best way he could. Very gentle, very sensitive. Ready for me to snap out at him in the worst possible way. But I couldn't. I knew this would come, from the first time I even dared to think of us possibly dating. He belonged with her, with someone at his level, smart, nice, and accomplished. Not a dumb blonde, a simple struggling actress/lousy waitress.

They have the three cutest, sweetest, kindest, most brilliant kids. They all have brown hair, I knew she wasn't a real redhead. They're not curly but one has a wavier hair. They're short and sweet like him. One has her blue eyes. The others, his warm browns.

They're just the cutest family. They're always having fun together. They do all this science stuff together. She understands them and adds from her own knowledge. She doesn't need to look at the dictionary to do that. They both care for their kids, they comfort them when they need, buy them whatever they want, teach them what they want to know, and goof around when they feel like it.

I am part of their lives. She never complained about that. I come to play with the kids, give them advice, hang around as much as I want to. I love them so much. They're _his_ kids. They laugh at me when I get things mixed up and give up on explaining. They tell me they love me every once in a while. But, when they're hurt, scared, confused, or just want some good loving, they run to her. I can't break ties with them, I can't not have them in my life, but it kills me inside. I'm just funny Aunt Penny.

But, he knocks on the door and starts playing his cello, singing along. "I'm sorry Alex hit on me, I had no idea I'm cute." Damn it, he is. "Nothing is going to happen between me and Alex," he says, and asks me to stop worrying about that. But he sure likes the fake glasses I've got. I smile at his excitement with this, amused, and happy, that I managed to keep him with me. At least for now.

* * *

His family is so incredibly awesome, amazing, magnificent, wonderful, I don't think I'd ever have good enough words to describe it.

Those three little baby angels, the most precious things on earth. The best of hearts, the most compassionate, kind and loving. Such incredible, brilliant minds. Just like him. So fun and funny. Especially her. Being the oldest, her sarcastic game is going up a level every day. God, how she's grown. And they're humble, they never condescend. They're geniuses, there really was no need to test them to know that, but they stayed in age-appropriate classes. They learn advanced material, but they're just kids, no need to rush. They'll have enough time to make scientific discoveries, or whatever it is they will want to do.

They all have his thinking frown. It's adorable, and funny. They're all short, small, but I don't mind, it makes them easier to lift. Now that she's (too much) older, I can see she's got his eyebrows, but a little plucking in the middle and it works great. The bold brown eyebrows, and her straight brown hair work to bring out her big green eyes. The other two also have that eyebrow potential. I can tell. But she's blond, so hers may be softer. He's the only curly one, with brown curls exactly like his daddy's. He's also the only one with brown eyes, but they're big like his sisters' greens.

He lets them visit his office and the labs at Caltech whenever they want to, with supervision of course. He teaches them whatever they want to learn, or finds someone who can if it's something he doesn't know that well. He always encourages them to learn and explore, and he always tells them how proud he is of them. And how much he loves them. He never withholds any bit of his love from them, and there's a lot of it. He makes sure they don't experience anything like he had as a child. And he does most of the cooking. Okay, and a lot of the tidying.

I do some cooking! But they drown it with sauces and spices, playing innocent later. I help with school stuff if I can. Mostly, they don't need help anyway. I listen to whatever they have to say, when they come to tell me about it, enthusiastic. Just like him. Some things I don't understand, but I do try. They try to explain. Sometimes I watch with them the science videos they like or their favorite TV shows. I know the Powerpuff intro by heart. All things sci-fi and fantasy are part of their lives. They already have their own comic book collections. We watch and read Harry Potter together a lot, the four of us. He can't wait to be old enough to join. I take them clothes shopping. Well, I drag her (and as she grows it's getting harder). They both like what I offer, well she likes it, he at least doesn't care. But she sticks to her science or superhero t-shirts, her hoodies and snickers. I try to convince her to try other things, but that's who she is, and I buy it for her. I chaperone every school trip and participate in school activities whenever I can. I'm with them every morning, and again in the afternoon. I cuddle them, to sleep, to calm down, or just because. I kiss them, I hug them, I enjoy just watching them. I help them in whatever they need, however I can. There's not a thing I wouldn't do for them. I get their "I love you"s at least twice a day. And I always, always, tell them that no one, ever, could imagine how much I love them. I'm their Mommy.

"Like a dream come true, huh?" He asks me, as he's coming from behind me, wrapping his arms around me, joining me as I'm watching them sleep in the tent they set up in our backyard.

I turn to him and give him my biggest smile.

His family is mine.


End file.
